A Weekend in NY
by Windrider1967
Summary: Blaine is at NYU for his freshman year and Kurt visits for a long weekend ... WARNING rated M for a reason. Future Klaine. Can't say PURE smut, but it is darn close  Reviews and suggestions appreciated
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so after my "Paradise" chapter and the BIOTA - Again I got several requests to continue with the smut. Now while I love me my boys there is something just WRONG to me to take this sweet relationship that is just starting in canon and imposing smut on them at this point. I prefer my thoughts of the two of them snuggling on the couch watching movies, shyly holding hands between classes, sweet little kisses etc ... Not that I would mind a nice steamy make out scene, but more than that I just think is too much too soon. So here we have Klaine post Blaine's Sr year (Using the assumption that most fanfic takes that Blaine is a year ahead) Blaine is at school at NYU and Kurt visits him for a long weekend ...

I do not have anything to do with Glee other than an obsession. It all belongs to someone else, too bad.

* * *

><p>Blaine stood nervously by the arrivals gate at the airport waiting for Kurt's plane to disembark. It seemed like forever since they had seen each other, not just two months, but he found himself pacing the aisle in a kind of daze. He was pulled back to earth by an arm snaking around his chest from behind and a breathless voice in his ear saying "Hey there sexy, think you might be convinced to buy a man a drink?" He spun quickly and saw a smiling pair of glasz eyes staring back at him.<p>

"God baby, I missed you so much" he whispered, wrapping his arms around his lovers waist and drawing him towards him. Kurt's slim fingers reached up to curl in his hair, tugging just a little as he drew in close and pressed his lips against Blaine's. The first touch was tentative, almost shy, just as their first ever kiss had been, but quickly it deepened and Blaine ran his tongue along Kurt's lower lip as if asking permission. He felt rather than heard Kurt moan softly under the tender touch and sucked Kurt's tongue into his mouth. It was as if neither of them needed oxygen as much as they needed each other at that moment, but Blaine reluctantly pulled away, squeezing Kurt quickly and asking with a chuckle "So do I need to find a second cab for your luggage?"

Kurt's bright laugh cut right over the voices around them. "Now come on sexy, my luggage has never needed it's own car. And for the record I only have two bags checked." he grabbed Blaine's hand and walked towards the baggage area "Let's grab and run, I really want to get back to your place and freshen up, that plane ride was hell"

"Ahhh, freshen up, is that the new McKinley code now" Blaine asked with a quirk of his eyebrow and a wink.

"You better watch it Mr Anderson" Kurt chuckled "Or else you're never going to get past first base tonight"

"Would you that to poor little me Kurt?" Blaine asked laying his head on Kurt's shoulder and giving him the saddest puppy dog eyes he knew.

"Knock it off, it didn't work during Misery and it isn't going to work now. But if you are extra special good, I might be convinced to change my mind" Only Kurt would be playing hard to get while running his tongue along Blaine's's neck.

* * *

><p>Once back in Blaine's apartment off the NYU campus the two took Kurt's luggage into the bedroom and Kurt walked out onto the balcony with it's view of the city. "Sometimes it's still hard to realize that you actually escaped Ohio, especially when I am still stuck in all the drama at home."<p>

"Were you being honest with me when you said it was easier this year?" Blaine asked as he wrapped an arm around Kurt and slid next to him by the railing.

"Yes and No" Kurt said with a sigh "Winning Nationals kind of put the Glee Club on the map last year as you know, so we are still a bit higher on the pecking order. The slushie machine has been broken, and the jocks have been a bit easier on us this year. But I miss you."

Blaine turned towards him and gently cupped his hands around Kurt's face drawing him down for a deep kiss. " I know baby. I miss you every day. I miss having you snuggled against my shoulder watching movies, I miss feeling you curled up next to me, and I miss being able to kiss you whenever I want to. I do love that the last thing I hear before I go to sleep at night is your voice and that it is the first thing I wake up to every morning. I think I would die if that ever stopped."

"Well so long as we keep the phone bills paid, that shouldn't be a problem to arrange sweetie. I love hearing your voice too, more than you know. It makes me feel like you are right there beside me, even if you are 2 states away." Kurt replied with a grin "Gack we sound like an old married couple you know."

"I can think of worse things" Blaine said with a smirk "I'll tell you what, you go grab your shower and get changed and I'll get coffee started downstairs."

It didn't take Blaine long to get the coffee made and he could still hear the shower running as he walked upstairs with the two cups in his hand. Kurt was always one for marathon showers. Putting the coffee cups on the nightstand Blaine stepped over to the partly open bathroom door and pushed it the rest of the way open. Quietly stepping in he stripped out of his jeans and pullover and stepped behind Kurt in the shower, running his fingers along his back. He laid a trail of kisses from Kurt's shoulder blades down his back as Kurt quietly moaned.

"And here I thought I left my favorite back washer at home" Kurt chuckled as he turned to face Blaine, water running over his shoulders and down his chest.

"Give me that soap and I'll wash more than your back baby." Blaine replied, gently snagging one of Kurt's nipples in his fingers and lowering his head to take the other one between his teeth. "I forgot how totally hot you were Kurt. I honestly don't know where to start."

Kurt felt one of Blaine's hands slide down his back to gently cup his ass as his tongue continued to run circles around a hard nipple. "Has it been that long that you need a reminder Blaine?" he said in a breathy whisper wrapping his hands in Blaine's curls and pulling him up for a deep, open mouth kiss. Their tongues battled for position, first Blaine sucking Kurt's in and then Kurt nibbling on Blaine's lower lip. "I think you can figure it out" He said running the palm of his hand over Blaine's stiffening cock.

The noise Blaine made could only be described as a growl as he grabbed Kurts tight ass with both hands and pressed against him. "God, how do you know exactaly what to do to me?"

Kurt replied with a smirk "Practice, Blaine, Practice"

Blaine couldn't help but laugh out loud thinking about all the times that Kurt had told his Dad that he and Blaine had to stay after Warbler's rehersals to "practice" "Well how about we practice some more" he said with a sly wink, turning the water off and grabbing towels from the rack by the shower. "I have a nice warm queen sized bed that is ready and waiting."

Kurt leaned in to grab the towel and ran his tongue along the shell of Blaine's ear. "We may need to practice quite a bit I'm afraid, I may be a little rusty you know"

"I have nothing but time baby" he whispered as he wrapped his arms around Kurt, want evident in his lips on his and backed out of the bathroom without letting the contact go.

Blaine's knees hit the edge of the bed and he released Kurt's mouth, sluding his hands down the slender man's sides and running his tongue down his chest. "I seem to remember one lesson you particularly liked, that I may need a little referesher on" he said as his tongue just contacted the tip of Kurt's hard cock. He felt Kurt shiver beneath his hands and nibbled from the base to the tip before sliding his lips around Kurt and taking him deep into his mouth.

Kurt's hands came to the back of his head, pulling hard on his hair as Kurt pressed deeper into his throat. "God damn Blaine …. I have missed that so much. You feel so good. Shit, if you keep doing that I am gonna cum down your throat." Blaine backed off so just the head was between his lips and ran his tongue over the tip. "We certainly wouldn't want that to happen too soon, I am just getting started"

Letting Kurt slide from between his lips he slid up onto the bed and opened his arms, gesturing his lover down beside him. For what seemed like forever the two lay side by side on the bed, wrapped tight around each other, lips traveling along necks and ears, hard cocks pressed together. "God, I remember the first time I saw you like this" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear "I thought I had died and gone to heaven. This gorgeous angel standing in front of me, so scared that I wouldn't like what I saw. And I felt the same way, worried I wasn't perfect, didn't make you want me, and then you wrapped your arms around me and told me how beautiful I was, and then you touched me for the first time, skin to skin, and I think I came just from that touch."

"You did, just from the touch of a fingertip and I was amazed that I did that to you." Kurt wrapped his hand around Blaine's rock hard erection and began to stroke him slowly. "We were both so worried that we wouldn't get anything right, both of us scared to death, not having a clue. While we definatly wouldn't have made the porn hall of fame I think we did a pretty good job figuring things out."

Blaine moaned and pushed hard into Kurts hand "You figured it out pretty quick for a baby pengiun. Damn that feels good."

Kurt slipped a single finger onto his mouth and slid it down Blaine's back, slipping between his cheeks and gently teasing the puckered opening. Finger play was nothing new to them after a year and a half together, but it was the furthest they had gone. There were so many ways that they had become expert on pleasing one another that the topic of actual sex had never been an issue.

Blaine reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the bottle of warming lube that he had put in the drawer. Kurt stretched his fingers out, coated them thickly and returned to Blaine's tight ass. As he slid one finger into his lover he moved around so he and Blaine were laying on the bed, cocks at each other's lips and reached out to tongue Blaine's shaft as he slid a second finger into his body. "Oh fuck" Blaine groaned before he mirrored Kurt's actions, taking him deep into his throat again, and slipping his fingers into Kurt. The found a perfect rythem, lips, fingers tongues working in perfect harmony until Kurt gently pulled away from Blaine's cock, crawled up the bed so they were face to face again and said "I want to make love to you Blaine"

Blaine looked deep into a sea of cloudy grey eyes and held his breath for a moment. He had always figured that when this time came, he would be the one making that statement. For some reason the idea of Kurt sliding deep inside him, instead of the other way around turned him on more than he could ever have imagined. "Please" was all he could choke out. This was one of only two firsts left to them at this point, at least sexually, and he wanted it so bad.

"Are you sure sweetie" Kurt asked quietly. "I know we never really talked about this, but I just need you, need to feel you wrapped around my cock, need to watch you cum from my cock deep inside that ass." Blaine growled, god he loved it when Kurt talked to him like that. His cock jumped in Kurt's hand, as he reached down to grasp him. Sliding his hand slowly over Kurts shaft he said "I always figured I would be first, but god, thinking about you buried deep inside me makes me so damn hot. Please, Kurt, I want you so bad."

Kurt slid down Blaine's body and slid a finger deep inside him again, gently stroking his cock as he did so. When Blaine was pushing back hard against his hand he slid another finger in, pausing to give his lover a moment to adjust before beginning to slide his fingers in and out in a strong rhythem. The first two were quickly followed by a third as he stretched Blaine open for him. With his free hand he slicked up his cock and removing his fingers, placed Blaines knees over his shoulders and began stroking his cock against his lover's opening.

"Look at me love" he said quietly, stopping until he had Blaine's hazel eyes locked to his. "I don't want to hurt you, and I have the feeling that this is going to, are you sure you want this?"

"God yes" Blaine moaned "I want you so bad. Just give me that cock Kurt. I want to feel you inside me. Just take it slow."

Carefully Kurt pushed his hips forward just a bit, pushing the head of his cock inside that tight hot hole. He saw Blaine flinch and stopped for a moment, giving him time to adjust. "More" Blaine gasped, and he pressed forward a bit more. Inch by inch he slowly entered Blaine until he was buried ball deep into his lover. "Damn, you are so tight, you feel so damn good" he whispered in Blaine's ear, sliding partway out before burying himself fully again.

"God don't stop" Blaine moaned, pulling himself even further onto Kurt's cock with his knees " You feel so good, I want to feel you fuck me Kurt. Please fuck me hard" Kurt was more than happy to, quickening his pace and grinning when he hit that little bundle of nerves that had Blaine whimpering his name. He reached down between them and began stroking Blaine's cock in time with his thrusts, and heard the breathless moan "God Kurt I am going to cum, don't stop." Three strokes later Blaine was bucking in his hand, clenching around his cock and Kurt fell right after him, filling Blaine up with the force of his orgasm.

"Now why did we never do that before?" Kurt asked, slipping out of his lover and reaching for one of the towels from the floor, gently wiping both their bodies down.

"I have no fucking idea, but can we practice some more once I can walk?" Blaine replied with a chuckle.

"Of course after all practice makes perfect sweetie, but how about next time you try and make it so I can't walk? That way at least we'll be a matched pair when we go out tomorrow"

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" Blaine replied

"I love you too sweetie. Now get over here I wanna cuddle" Blaine happily slid into his arms and laid his curly head on Kurts chest "Always and forever"


	2. Chapter 2

Ok a teaser chapter for you, not too heavy on the smut but high on the fluff and fun factor. The smut will be back next time I promise.

* * *

><p>Blaine slowly woke to the feeling of fingers tracing through his hair and looked up into Kurt's shining eyes. "Hey baby, are we having a staring contest I forgot about?" He said with a small chuckle.<p>

Kust gently slapped his on the arm and replied "I don't get enough of looking at you asleep, you look so peaceful. I miss that." and he laid a gentle kiss on Blaine's lips.

"I'm glad you approve. What time is it anyways?"

"About 5:30. So you never told me what the plans were for the weekend, I assume you have something in mind other than mind blowing sex?" Kurt said "Speaking of which, how are you feeling?"

"Better than I honestly thought I would, thanks for asking Dr Hummel. I didn't really plan out tonight, figured we'd play it by ear, tomorrow is shopping in the garment district, dinner at the best Tai place in the city and tickets to Rent. We'll figure out the rest as we go. We've got three days to fill."

"Did I hear you say garment district and Rent on the same sentence?" Kurt was practically jumping on the bed in his excitement. "Like on Broadway Rent?"

"Would I get off Broadway for you baby?" Blaine replied with a grin, finding himself with a lap full of squirming Kurt " If you want to go out tonight I think you need to get off my lap otherwise we're not going anywhere, and I would really like to show you the city."

Kurt jumped up off the bed grabbing Blaine's arm and dragged him after him towards the shower. "What should I wear, I mean where are we going, I don't know what to wear unless I know what we are doing, and I have to fix my hair and ..." Blaine shut him up effectively with a kiss and said "Dinner and a couple clubs that I know of, how's that sound?"

"Anything with you sounds fantastic Blaine. Hurry up so we can get going" Blaine couldn't help but laugh, Kurt was so easily excited "You are so freaking adorable, you know that?"

"Yup" Kurt replied with a laugh "That's why you love me"

* * *

><p>"That was so much fun sweetie." Kurt said to Blaine as they walked down the street from the Japanese steakhouse that had dinner at. "Did you see him twirling those knives around? And the volcanao?"<p>

"Kurt, I was sitting next to you the whole time, I saw it. I take it you had fun?"

"I know there must be places like that in Ohio, but I have never been. It was just amazing, and the food was fantastic." He wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist and rested his cheek on Blaine's curls. "Sometimes you spoil me Blaine. I feel guilty, letting you do this when I can't return it"

"Baby, I spoil you because I like to, actually love to. This relationship isn't based on who buys what, it is based on the fact that we love each other. Don't worry about it, just let me do it because I love the look on your face. Ok?"

"Fair. And thank you." Kurt stopped and turned to face him wrapping his arms around his neck. He gently kissed Blaine's forehead, cheeks, and neck finally finding their home on his lips. Blaine breathed into the kiss and nibbled on Kurt's lip. They melted into each other drawing closer and Kurt suddenly broke away and looked around with a nervous look in his eyes.

"Baby, we aren't in Ohio right now, no one is even giving us a second look. One of the advantages of New York City. Now come here" Blaine said, pulling Kurt in for another deep hug. "One of the other advantages is the karoke bar around the corner. It is a NYU hangout, and I really want to sing with you tonight."

"I love singing with you sweetie, always have. We are gonna blow the roof off this place, they are not gonna know what hit them. Klaine rocks NYU!" Kurt laughed.

* * *

><p>Once they made their way into the club they settled themselves at a table in the corner, with bottles of mineral water, watching and listening to the singers that were on before them. "What in the Gaga makes some of these people think that they can sing Blaine?"<p>

"Trust me sweetie, it's not about singing quality, it is about having fun and making an ass out of yourself in fromt of your friends."

"Singing is never about making an ass out of yourself Blaine. This is literally painful"

"Ahh suck it up, we're on after these guys."

"I will if I can suck something else up later" Kurt replied with a wink and a raised eyebrow.

"If you make it so I can't get up on that stage, you won't get any later mister." Blaine laughed "Now you are gonna make me have to think about a naked Rachel Berry to calm down" He said as he made his way to the stage with Kurt behind him. "I hope you like the song I picked. I know you have heard it, and it is the perfect duet. I'll start it off and then you come in on the secondary ok?"

Kurt looked up at the monitor and smiled "I think I can handle it"

Blaine started in on the opening lines to Bon Jovi's _Who says you can't go home_ his rich voice almost a caress on the words

**I've spent 20 years tryin to get out of this place  
>I was lookin for something I couldn't replace<br>I was running away from the only thing I've ever known**

Kurt picked up the second part of the verse his voice clear and pure as ever

Like a blind dog without a bone  
>I was a gypsy lost in the twilight zone<br>I hijacked a rainbow and crashed into a pot of gold

They joined together, voices blending perfectly, like they were meant to be together on the bridge line

_**I've been there done that and I ain't lookin back on the seeds I've sown. **__  
><em>

**saving dimes, spending too much time on the telephone...  
>who <strong>**says****you**** cant ****go h****ome**

_**who **__**says **__**you**__** cant **__**go home**__**  
>theres only one place they call <strong>__**you**__** one of their own**__  
><em>

**Just a hometown boy born a rolling stone  
>who <strong>**says****you**** cant ****go home**  
><em><br>__**who **__**says **__**you**__** cant **__**go**__** back been all around the world and as a matter of fact  
>theres only one place left I wanna <strong>__**go**__**  
>who <strong>__**says **__**you**__** cant **__**go home**_

**its alright, its alright, its alright, its alright, its alright**

Kurt picked up the next verse

I went as far as I could tryin to find a new face  
>There isnt one of these lines that I would erase<br>I left a million miles of memories on that road

**every step I take I know that I'm not alone  
><strong>**You**** can tak****e the home ****from the boy but not the boy fro****m his home****  
>these are my streets the only life I've ever known<strong>

Who says you can't go home

**Doesn't matter where ****you**** are**

Doesn't matter where you go

**If its a million miles away **

or just a mile up the road_  
><em>

**_take it in, take it with __you__ when __you __go__  
>who <em>_says __you can't go home_**

**who _says __you __can't __go__ back  
>been all around the world<br>and as a matter of fact  
>theres only one place left i wanna <em>_go__  
><em>_who __says you cant go home__  
>its alright, its alright, its alright, its alright, its alright<em>**

The two ended the song, looking deeply into each other's eyes, chests heaving, hands tightly clasped.

Blaine leaned over and whispered in Kurt's ear "Anywhere I am with you is home Kurt." Kurt blinked once and laid his lips gently on his "Forever my love" Blaine was oblivious to the wolf whistles and applause around them, just hearing Kurt's words meant more than any amount of applause could.

* * *

><p>Midnight found the two curled on Blaine's bed watching reruns on Bravo, Kurt's head resting in the curve of Blaine's shoulder. Blaine leaned down and ran his tongue along the shell of his ear and whispered "Having fun so far baby?" Kurt turned towards him and replied "Always with you Blaine." He reached a hand up and stroked his thumb along Blaine's jaw and pulled him into a deep kiss. Blaine teased along his lower lip with his tongue and wrapped his hand in Kurt's hair. It still amazed him that Kurt didn't mind when he did that, anyone else would have been risking death just to touch his hair.<p>

Kurt raised up on his knees and slid his lips down Blaine's neck, nibbling and teasing his way down to the top buttons of his shirt. He slowly unbuttoned each one, gently sucking the skin that came into view. He teased with his nails along Blaine's side as he leaned over to bite on Blaine's left nipple.

"mmmmmm" Blaine moaned "I am I to understand you have something in mind Mr Hummel?"

"Who me?" Kurt smiled and winked "I am innocent."

"You are gonna have to work a bit harder to convince me of that, seeing as you just unbuttoned my jeans"

"Oh I did? How did that happen?" Kurt placed a kiss on Blaines tight stomach, just above the offending button, slowly sliding the zipper down on his jeans.

Blaine reached down and raised Kurts face with a finger under his chin until he was staring into those grey blue eyes, and growled "You are being a tease tonight"

"You love it, don't you?"

"Damn straight but right now I want you to get that tight little ass up here and kiss me." Kurt moved up and straddled Blaine, wrapping both hands hard in Blaine's curls and latched onto his lips.

"Have I told you how glad I am that you let the hair grow and lost your obsession with gel?" Kurt asked.

"So all it takes is an unruly mop of hair and you get all hot and bothered?" Blaine replied with a chuckle.

"Only when it is yours sweetie. Now I believe that there is a little problem here, namely too many clothes, think you can rectify that situation?" Kurt whispered in his ear as he pressed his hard cock down into Blaine's hip.

Blaine's only response was to all but rip the shirt off of Kurt, and then it was a race as to who could rid themselves of the rest of their clothing first. By the end of it they were rolling on the bed laughing like a couple of teenage girls.


	3. Chapter 3

Total SMUT ! God a 44 year old straight married woman writing hot gay sex. Thanks to my reviewers for the comments on the relationship again if I didn't say so the first time. Sex is always better when it is fun!

Don't own Glee, Don't own Klaine, and even if I did this would never happen on the show because the canon Klaine is cute and fluffy not hot and horny, as it should be.

* * *

><p>"You gotta stop that Kurt" Blaine said trying to get his own laughter under control "I can't possibly ravish you with you laughing at me."<p>

"Ravish me? God you sound like a bad romance novel." Kurt giggled, running his fingers over Blaine's tight abs.

"Ok don't like ravish, try this. Have my way with you." he nibbled on Kurt's ear "Jump your bones." he pressed a kiss to Kurt's collarbone "Boff your brains out" A wet tongue on a nipple "Get in your pants" He slid further down Kurt's body and teased his belly button "Blow your mind" he finished running his tongue slowly up the length of Kurt's hard shaft.

"Oh my god Blaine. I don't care what you call it, just keep doing it" Kurt begged grabbing a handful of his hair and pulling hard. The pain was exquisite and Blaine moaned as he slid his mouth over Kurt, burying him deep in the back of his throat. Kurt fisted the sheets when Blaine hummed around the head of his cock, his hips rising in time with Blaine's strokes. "Damn, you suck me so good"

Blaine resisted the urge to wrap a hand around his own cock, and pointedly rose up on his knees to avoid the friction from the bed. It seemed like one touch woulod be all it would take for him to cum, and he wanted the feeling to last. He slid back off Kurt's cock and replaced his mouth with his hand, stroking firmly around him. He nudged Kurts legs apart a bit and slid his tongue down over Kurt's balls, gently pulling one into his mouth and sucking. The noises Kurt was making were almost enough to push Blaine over the edge, even with no contact at all on his cock.

"Oh god Blaine, that feels so good." Kurt moaned, head thrown back, chest heaving. Blaine slid down further and began to tease Kurt's opening with his tongue, running it in slow circles at first and then quickening his pace, teasing him with quick strokes before sliding just into him. "Shit, shit, fuck, God you are going to make me cum Blaine. I am right there, I want to come in that hot mouth Blaine, please" Kurt begged.

Blaine quickly shifted position slaming Kurt into the back of his throat with one quick motion and felt Kurt's entire body tense in the moment before his orgasm hit him and he filled Blaine's mouth. "Oh my god, Blaine, god you feel so good" Kurt whimpered as he came. Blaine swallowed everything Kurt gave him and continued lazily teasing Kurt with his tongue until Kurt flinched ever so lightly from the touch. Blaine knew that Kurt was just at the sensitive point and slid up to draw him into a deep open mouth kiss.

"You like I take it?" He asked with a grin and a wink, trailing his fingers along Kurt's neck and shoulders.

"What the fuck do you think? God damn you feel so good" Kurt growled and looked over at Blaine with heavy eyelids. "Now it's your turn"

"You're right it's my turn dummy, and you know what I want?" Blaine hissed in Kurt's ear. "I want to fuck you. I want to feel that tight ass all around me. I want to feel what you felt this afternoon."

"MMMMMMM" Kurt groaned "Please with a medium drip and a biscotti"

"Coffee later, you now" Blaine whispered, reaching for the lube bottle. He slicked his fingers and pressed one against Kurt's entrance.

He teased, just sliding the tip of his finger in before pulling back and rubbing against his entrance. When he heard Kurt beg "Now" he slid his first finger in carefully, swirling it in and out, gently curling it and felt Kurt press down on his hand. Slowly he pressed a second finger in, spreading them apart as he pumped, opening Kurt up for him. Kurt moaned as he slid the third one in and as he hit the spot that made Kurt groan his name, halfway between and explative and a prayer.

Without a pause in his strokes, Blaine moved up to kneel on the bed between Kurt's legs, feet splayed to each side. He reached down with his other hand and ran a thumb along Kurt's jaw line. "Come up here baby" he whispered. "Wrap those legs around me." Kurt didn't need to be told twice, gently removing himself from Blaine's hand and crawling up to wrap his arms around him. He leaned down and took Blaine's mouth hard, tongue seeking his warmth, hands wrapping in his hair.

"Baby, I am not going to lie that this isn't gonna hurt, trust me when I tell you it is, but god I want you so bad now. With you on top you can control how much and how fast, because I don't know if I can control myself to take it slow" He whispered in Kurts ear as he pulled him tight to his chest with one arm and used the other hand to slick himself up and place the tip of his cock against Kurt. With a whimper Kurt let himself slide down Blaine's body until just the head of his cock was inside him. As he moaned Blaine fought the urge to grab Kurt's shoulders and pull him down.

Ever so slowly Kurt lowered himself onto Blaine's cock, knees pressed on the outsides of Blaine's legs as he tried to control the movements. When he finally took all of Blaine's cock deep inside him he moved carefully and wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist and leaned back, their bodies forming a deep V rising from the bed. "Move" he moaned. The two of them found their strokes easily, Blaine raising slightly off the bed while Kurt dug his fingers into his shoulders for support. Kurt would rise as Blaine pulled back and then grind his ass down on his cock. Their strokes became quicker and more frantic as Blaine reached down and wrapped his hand around Kurts rehardened cock and stroked in time with their movements. With a few long strokes Kurt was crying Blaine's name and exploding between them. The feelings of muscles clenching around his cock pushed him over the edge and Blaine filled his lover with his own orgasm.

Kurt pulled back in to wrap them together from groin to shoulder, leaned down and gave his boyfriend a long lingering kiss and said "Wow."

"Wow, all I get is a wow?" Blaine said with a grin "I thought I deserved at least a Holy shit or an oh my god."

"Kurt leaned in to rest his lips against Blaine's ear "How about an I love you so much and a thank you"

"That will definatly do and I love you too." he whispered back as they moved to lay down on the bed, spooning with Kurt in front of him "I love you more than you can possibly imagine"

* * *

><p><strong>More reviews mean more love and more hot weekend sex. To come ... early morning wakeups, dressing rooms ... got lots of little ideas floating. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

OK if I haven't said it yet I love you my wonderful readers, 2500 visitors, 35 alerts, and 9 reviews. Thank you very much.

I've been sitting listening to my Glee playlist while mapping this story out and "4 Minutes" came on, GOD that boy is underused on the show. Give me some deep, rough, tough Kurt Hummel please. I do agree with most of the other fic writers out there that if Kurt doesn't think he is sexy someone needs to sit him down for a YouTube intervention. The things I could do to that boy, forgetting of course that I am straight and old enough to be his mother.

This chapter has proved hard 'cause I am not a New Yorker, know nothing about New York and am writing and multitasking with internet research. Hope you like. Short starter because the research on designers and shops etc is making me nuts

As always – Glee not mine – too damn bad, cause then I'd be happy and rich

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up Saturday morning to the feel of Kurt wrapped tight against his back and butterfly kisses being gently trailed along his neck and shoulders. Kurts long fingers were teasing his chest hair and following the trail down to his stomach and beyond. He gently circled everwhere except where Blaine really wanted his hands. Blaine moaned at the feeling and turned on his side to look at the beautiful boy.<p>

"You know something baby? I can't believe you ever compared yourself to a baby penguin. You are the absolutely sexiest guy alive, and I mean even over Orlando Bloom and Jonny Depp combined." He said cupping Kurts cheek in one hand and pulling him closer for a kiss.

"You say that now Mr Anderson, but do you honestly want me to believe that you would kick either one of those two out of bed?"

"Don't put words in my mouth dummy, insane I am not, but I would honestly rather have you there, here, over hollywood sex gods." He said leaning his head into Kurt's shoulder with a sigh.

"Thank you" Kurt whispered in his ear "I could get way too used to this feeling, actually am way too used to this feeling. It's weird, you know"

"What's weird, feeling this good?"

"I was just thinking about us. You realize that out of all the gleeks, you and I are the only ones who have managed to stay together other than Puck and Lauren? I mean the two most awkward couples of all, as far as the outside world was concerned, and we are the ones that have made it this far?"

Blaine leaned in and gave him a soft kiss "It doesn't suprise me at all, even if I am biased. I mean look at the four of us. Puck found someone that was so alike and unalike him at the same time, he had to fight to get her to officially go out with him. We all took our time. All four of us started our relationships as friends first, there was more to go on then just attraction and hormones. We didn't get together to avoid being alone, to be popular, or to make someone jealous. We ended up together and have stayed together because the feelings grew at their own pace, they weren't forced. I'm sorry it took me longer to get there than you, but in the long run I'm kinda glad. I think it made us stronger"

"I love you too. You think we will be this damn sappy in 20 years?" Kurt asked and then ducked his head with a shy blush, feeling like he over stepped.

Blaine reached over and brought Kurts chin up so he was looking deep into his eyes "I plan to"

* * *

><p>Blaine had forgotten how Kurt could shop, like olympic sport shop. It seemed like they had hit every store in the city and that was before lunch. They started at Neiman Marcus where Kurt had to try on at least 15 outfits before deciding on one white button down with lace accents. Barneys brought a pair of relaxed acid washed jeans. Nordstroms was just hell and when they hit Filene's Basement Blaine began to rethink his plans for the day.<p>

"Baby, how many pairs of skinny jeans do you really need to try on? I can't see a bit of difference between that pair and the last 6. They all look fantastic"

"Seriously? The first pair had detail stitching that the others don't, this pair has a slimmer cut in the ankles and a lower rise, the third one has silver rivets and accents instead of copper. Honestly, they all looked the same?" Kurt almost pouted as he looked in the mirror.

Blaine stepped up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, trying to get himself out of the hole he just dug himself "Let me rephrase Mr Fashionista, they all look extremely hot on that ass and if you keep trying them on I will not be responsible if I can't keep my hands off of you."

"That's more like it." Kurt smirked "While I enjoy shopping, I may have a slight alterior motive, and it seems to have worked so far."

Blaine moaned and said "Go pick the ones you want and we'll grab some lunch. I have a couple of designer shops I want to show you after lunch where you can explore to your hearts content."

Kurt leaned in and gave him a deep kiss "Lunch then more shopping, but I am going to make sure that I find just the thing to make you lose control before we finish. Do any of them have nice private dressing rooms?" He said running his fingers along the front of Blaine's jeans.

"Go. Get. Dressed." Blaine hissed and carefully adjusted himself in his jeans. "Lunch. NOW"


	5. Chapter 5

Ok just a quick note to say that I haven't forgotten all my wonderful smut fans out there. Writing on this has been difficult – between 12 year old daughters watching Original Songs and blasting my Glee playlist on my iPod over and over and hubby on the computer across the room – hard to get in the right frame of mind. Hopefully will update Monday.

In the meantime if you are totally bored pls feel free to check out some of my other fics, very canon characterizations for the most part. Also pls check out CtrlAltDel .net/s/6553810/1/ or Burt Hummel's Guide .net/s/6849207/1/ two of my absolute favorite stories on this site.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the hiatus on this story. Don't know how I got smutted out, but I just got total writer's block on the dressing room scene for a bit there. Yes this is rated M for a reason, and I hope you enjoy the fact that it is.

What I could do to these two if I owned Glee and it wasn't on a family channel

* * *

><p>Kurt was absolutely doing everything in his power to drive Blaine insane that afternoon. After a quick lunch at a little bistro down the street Blaine had introduced him to the shop of one of the up and coming designers in the city. Everything was clean lines, sharp angles and well placed rips and lace cutouts. When Kurt walked out of the dressing room with a periwinkle blue tee that was sculpted to his torso and patterned with sheer waves through it Blaine felt himself starting to get more than a little horney. Especially as the tee fell just a bit short of the waistband of the deeper toned blue cargo pants that Kurt wore slung low on his hips with a white belt. Every time Kurt moved Blaine could see that little hint of skin, the sharp angle of a hip, the trail of dark hair that started just below his belly button and snaked down.<p>

"Blaine" Kurt said in an all together too knowing voice "Can you come back and help me out in the dressing room please"

Blaine literally growled in response, thanking all the gods out there that the high end designers were smart enough to hire staff who were not up under their clients all the time. Grabbing another shirt and matching military style jacket off the display he followed Kurt back into the large private dressing area.

"Shit baby, do you have any idea what you are doing to me right now?" he said, grabbing Kurt's hand and placing it directly over his ever hardening cock. "I sincerely hope you do not expect me to wait to deal with this until we get home? I need you, want you, God Kurt I want to feel your hands, your lips, something on me right now"

"How bad do you want me baby?" Kurt whispered in his ear a full octave below his normal register. "Bad enough to beg?"

Blaine stifled a loud moan as Kurt slid his hands under Blaine's shirt and rolled a nipple between his thumb and finger at the same time as he lowered his head and nibbled on his collarbone.

"Please" Blaine whispered into his ear as he reached down to trace the sliver of skin at Kurts waistband with his fingers.

"Did I tell you you could touch, Mr Anderson?" Kurt hissed sharply as he reached down between them and popped the belt he was wearing loose. As he pulled it from the loops he turned Blaine around to face the mirror and grabbed his hands in long nimble fingers behind his back. Blaine groaned as he felt Kurt wind the flexible chain and leather around his wrists and tighten the buckle. "Now what do you want?"

"God damn Kurt, touch me. I want you to make me cum."

"Still not good enough Blaine" Kurt replied with a sly smile and a raised eyebrow. "I thought you were more articulate than that."

"Shit Kurt, I want you to wrap your lips around my hard cock right here. I want to feel your tongue tracing up the length of me, the little nibbles you do along the base. I want to feel you take all of me deep in that hot throat of yours. I want you to work me with your mouth and tongue until I cum deep down that throat of yours. I want you to swallow me and then I want you to let me taste myself on your tongue." Blaine was all but begging at this point, eyes glazed, voice rough, pleading for Kurt.

"Better, Blaine, Better" Kurt replied as he dropped gracefully to his knees and slowly released the top button on Blaine's pants. As his nimble fingers slowly lowered the zipper and pushed the pants off Blaine's hips slightly he looked up from under his lashes and asked "Like this?"

"Fucking hell, touch me Kurt" Blaine gasped

In what seemed to Blaine to be slow motion, Kurt slipped his fingers in the waistband of Blaine's boxers and slid them down just enough to free his cock into the slightly chilly air. He grinned as he saw Blaine twitch when his breath hit him.

"Please, please oh my god suck me Kurt Please" Blaine whined

Kurt smirked as he took the base of Blaine's cock in one hand while pinning him against the mirror with the other arm across his stomach, preventing him from thrusting. He slowly ran just the tip of his tongue in a spiral around Blaine's head, tightening his grip on the base. Blaine tried to thrust against his lips but Kurt just backed off and grinned as Blaine was unable to increase the contact.

"Now Blaine, I think you have figured out how this is going to go. I am going to take care of you, my way, in my time and you are going to have to stand there and take it. So just lean back and enjoy the ride."

Blaine was ready to cum just from Kurt's voice at that point, so forceful and controlling. When his lips slipped tight around his rock hard cock all it took was three deep strokes and Blaine was releasing into Kurt's warm wet mouth moaning his name over and over. His lover smiled up at him as he licked every inch of him clean and then said "Anxious sweetheart?"

Blaine slid down the wall next to kim and whispered in his ear "First get this belt off me, second kiss me, and third I would have ruined that shirt in about another 10 seconds. How do you know exactaly how to do that to me?"

"Lots of practice" Kurt said with a smirk, putting the belt back on before stepping out of the dressing room to tell the attendent that he would be wearing the outfit out.


	7. Chapter 7

OK been cockblocked (figuratively) by the SOWK video on youtube, read way too much Klaine smut and just had to get this out. Short, anything but sweet and strictly SMUT with a capital S M U T. Enjoy my little horny monsters. If it's too much ... GOOD

* * *

><p>Blaine was about ready to kill Kurt Hummel. As if dressing room blow jobs hadn't been enough, Kurt insisted on teasing him at every opportunity. During dinner he kept looking up from under hooded eyes and running his tongue slowly across his bottom lip. In the taxi on the way to the theatre he leaned over and gently nibbled on Blaine's earlobe while whispering "I want you Blaine". During the first act of the show he moved his hand from the armrest to lightly graze across his cock. Needless to say by the time they got back to the apartment after the show Blaine was extremely horny and frustrated.<p>

They hadn't even gotten the door closed before Blaine slammed Kurt against the closest wall and hissed in his ear "You fucking cock tease" grinding hard against his hips. "You asked for this"

Kicking the door closed he spun Kurt around and pinned him face first against the wall, left arm pressing against his shoulders as he ran his right hand down to Kurt's belt. He attacked the back of Kurt's neck with his lips and teeth, sucking and nibbling until there was a dark purple bruise beginning to form and Kurt was growling deep in his throat. One handed he undid the buckle on Kurt's belt and in one swift movement pulled his jeans and boxers down to his knees and then off onto the floor. "You want me do you? God you have no idea what want is Kurt. You want my cock buried deep inside that ass? You had better because I am gonna fuck you until you can't breathe"

He spun Kurt back around to face him and reached down to grab his thighs, pulling Kurt's legs up to wrap around his waist digging his nails into Kurts ass cheeks as he walked towards the bedroom. He pushed Kurt abruptly off him when he reached the bed and roughly rolled Kurt face down, pulling his hips up so he was on his elbows and knees. In one smooth movement Blaine had his pants and boxers off and was reaching for the bottle of lube on the sidetable.

"God Blaine" Kurt moaned as with no foreplay Blaine slid three fingers swiftly into him. His hips were slamming back into Blaine's body and fucking hard on his fingers. Blaine pulled back quickly and with no further sound he slammed himself deep into Kurt. This was different that their recent lovemaking, this was sheer base **need** in every sense of the word. The room was filled with moans and loud "fucks" and the stinging slap of flesh on flesh. He grasped Kurt's hips tightly in his fingers not caring that there would be bruises left, he bit down on his shoulder blade as he slammed into him almost mercilously. Without even a fingertip touching his cock Kurt screamed at the top of his lungs that he was going to cum and Blaine released everything he had been holding all night into him when he felt the muscles tighten around his cock.

As they both panted in the dark Blaine leaned up to Kurt's ear and hissed "Will you be a cock tease again Mr Hummel?"

"Most definatly" came the gasping response "If that is the response I get"


End file.
